A Day in the Life
by MirwenAnareth
Summary: A story about a day, or maybe just a while, that Soubi and Ritsuka spent together. It's not really a story, just a bit of poetic text, although the ending is maybe kind of surprising.


Hey, it gave me quite a hard time to translate this, I originally wrote it in Czech, since I am a Czech. But I suddenly felt the need to share it with all the community here, so _please, please, please_, if there are mistakes of any kind, don't be afraid to let me know, it would help me a lot. So hope you enjoy it.  
If there's anyone who wishes to read the original story in Czech, you can find it on my website (check my profile, I can't post a link here).  
There is only one pairing, that is Ritsuka x Soubi.

I also posted this oneshot on the aarinfantasy forum so I don't want anyone to tell me I plagiarize.

Please, feedback me. Thanks a lot.

--

The wind was blowing, slightly caressing the leaves, making a tender noise which was the only thing disturbing the silence at that moment. The winged rulers of the sky were hiding elsewhere, so they would not bother a couple of people who were just passing by. They were walking through the green of the grass growing everywhere around giving the air the smell of freshness. One of them was tall, his long fair hair waving in the wind and partly hiding a pair of shining bright eyes that also had the deepness and the color of troubled waters in the oceans. They were watching from a skinny handsome face. It was a man, almost a symbol of manliness, who reeked of might and power. Nevertheless, that power and his whole life belonged to somebody else. He, who had the power over him, walked beside him, silently watching his footsteps. From time to time, he raised his head to give a quick look to a tree or a rock that just appeared nearby as they walked further and further.  
A child, somebody could say. Just a small child who does not know many truths of this world.  
Look into his eyes. They are painful. Even though the boy keeps silent, you know that he is screaming, screaming of fear, pain, suffering. Those dark brown eyes like dim water trying to escape among a handful of streams of the flood are full of sorrow.  
A little boy with cat ears and a cute tail is walking further. Then he suddenly stopped. Not because something surprised him or because he needed something. He just felt like stopping right here. His legs did not move anymore and he gave a long curious look to his companion. There was eternity in that look. It said,_ I hurt. I dream. I think. I feel lost. I am happy. I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to laugh. I hate you. I love you.  
I love you,_ his companion repeated. He did not say that out loud but the little boy knew. He always knew.  
The sun moved by a little bit and blinded him a little. He could not look into his eyes but he felt him. He felt his smell and heard his calm still breath. He was always calm, never angry, never mad at him. His ways and techniques were absolute but never hasty or binding. He never forced anyone but always did things his way. And he would never place commands, he just bowed, knelt and humiliated himself. There was a certain pride in those actions of his, something unbreakable. The little boy hated that. And he loved it also.  
That man was incomparable, his low voice omnipresent, his eyes piercing every bit of shade, clouds, and darkness. Humiliated but nevertheless so proud, that even the most honorable and proud lion with the most beautiful golden mane could not compare to him. Ever since he got to know him, his thoughts could not leave that man. It was hard, hurting his heart. His soul kept wincing with pain and trying to escape the light of this world while his heart was searching and longing for him and forced his conscience to think about beautiful hair, wonderful scent, tender skin, deep eyes, hands that protect and also a tongue caressing him and causing him to shake a little. The tenderest pillow for his own tongue, a hurricane fighting its way to his mouth, a candy with the taste of crimson love. A drug provoking the lust for more than one kiss, for another touch of that substance that can satisfy him, tease him, make him nervous. When he turns away from him, a part of him freezes in fear of not seeing him again, while the other one enjoys the feeling of freedom. Why is there always dark on the other side of the Earth? Why does a day have to replace a night? Why is a happy arrival of a newborn accompanied with such a pain? Why must I hurt the other while pleasing one? Why is there two sides to a human soul and why does a coin have two also?  
The wind got a little colder and the boy shaked. His long-haired companion bowed a little, embracing the boy's shoulders with his arms, his hair blocking his view. The two of them fell in a tight embrace and silently listened to the falling oak leaves. They did not speak, just listened to each other.  
The man felt the heart of the boy beating fast. He felt his breath and his scent, felt him shaking, felt almost every one of his thoughts, never mind how confused they were. He was willing to fall into mud if it meant that his master and sacrifice in one would not have to dirty his shoes in it. He loved him, that small little boy. He loved him when he was confused. He loved those rare smiles of his and his desperate voice. He loved his brown eyes, dark hair, and the patches on his cheeks and even more he loved his sweet lips that tasted like strawberry marmelade. If he could just be his own. He did not want to let him go when the kid was leaving nor did he want to leave when he was told to. He wished to keep looking into those beautiful large eyes and repeat that one and only cursed phrase. Anything they call him, any name they give him, he will never let go. He would not be able to. He felt bound to him, no chain could be stronger than the bond that was connecting them.  
_Please, don't ever let this moment end..._  
He lowered his head so he could see the boy clearly and looked cautiously into his eyes. There was the golden light of the sun reflecting in them. He whispered something in his ear, then loosened his embrace a little bit and touched his forehead. His lips tenderly followed his fingers. The boy's eyelids fell a little and his breath slightly quickened. The man noticed the change. His hand wandered to a lock of dark hair resting on his face, caressed it a little, and placed it aside so his lips could reach the tip of his nose. The boy took a step back but the man stepped forward and held him firmly. His own blood was whirling so fast that his heart threatened him with an explosion. On the outside he still seemed like that calm silent man who is not disturbed even by a hateful cry of someone whom he loves so much.  
He buried his hand in his hair feeling the warmness of his body mixing together with that of the sun. It was pleasant, warm and cold at the same moment, shaking a little. It welcomed him and at the same time it closed the door right before his very eyes. It was always like this, he knew that warmness better than himself. The best in the whole world. It was the only kind of warmness that belonged to him and nobody else.  
He felt the little creature in his embrace regaining his selfcontrol and his little fingers touching his ribs. He liked the feeling. It tickled him a little. His tongue went subconsciously a little lower feeling the touch of his breath more than before. Not even one slight movement went unnoticed. The boy answered him the same way he communicated. It was a beautiful way. He felt the most amazing mixture of tastes that could be tasted in this world, the one he loved so much. His mouth was fighting and protecting at the same moment. He felt like shrinking and spreading at once. He was cold and hot. The boy in his hold could barely breathe although it seemed he did not really mind. The world around them, all that beauty and freshness bathing in the afternoon sunlight, fell into the shadows, and the only light were the two people standing at the edge of two worlds beyond the time and the space. Even for just another moment like this they would willingly suffer all the torments and pains of the world, just to be together on another shiny day like this and to understand the unspoken words and every slight movement of each other.  
Their lips were playing a merry game during which they tried to touch the other one with the most area possible and to be the first to close tightly the gap between them. They played in harmony, helping each other while fighting, like thrilling with two flutes, and together their sounds headed to the sky beyond the edges of human imagination.  
The music of their minds and bodies absorbed them completely. The fair hair mixed with dark, the arms embraced the shoulders and waist, the fingers studied every inch of the other one's body, and the people got lost in their own world, their confused thoughts wavering around and twittering like birds in the bright spring morning.  
Then it suddenly got dark. The last bit of sparkling light died out, the stars fell to their feet and there was a chill spreading around.

Soubi opened his eyes. He lay on a green grass glade with something in his hand. For a little while he was thinking about standing up. His mind wandered somewhere far away, to a small cute child who most often treated him with harsh words and curses.  
_Whenever you are happy, you are cute. When you're sad, you are beautiful. When you cry, your tears are like life-giving water of a diamond brightness and make me taste them. When you smile, you have the face of a god. When you say my name, I want to be one with you. When you take my hand, you give me strength. When you are, I love you._  
Silently, he stood up and took a long thoughtful look at the object in his hand. It was a small tender cat ear.


End file.
